A Different Magic
by Sleek Ink
Summary: A series of one shots about Elsa and Anna growing up, going to Hogwarts and battling some prophecy that is just a plot device to get them together. Elsanna pairing with a bit of future Fleurmione. Because I love Frozen and Harry Potter verse, and I decided it is time to cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Magic**

By Sleek Ink

Summary: A series of one shots about Elsa and Anna growing up, going to Hogwarts and battling some prophecy that is just a plot device to get them together. Elsanna pairing with a bit of future Fleurmione. Because I love Frozen and Harry Potter, and I decided it is time for a twosome (or is it threesome?) of these universes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Innocence**

.

.

She was my bestfriend.

Was. Is. Always.

'C'mon! C'mon! Come _on_!'

When she's excited, she tends to say things in threes. Maybe because she is three years younger than me and saying things thrice will bridge that gap?

Three taps on my window means she has climbed the tree again to 'rescue me' from my 'tower'. (My Mum rarely lets me out you see, something to do with my frail health when I was a baby).

Three knocks on the main door means she has come up with a clever ruse that my Mum will undoubtedly buy, entrusting me to the redhaired next door firecraker to take me out and do 'normal kid stuff'. (Which can go from anything from rescuing a cat up a tree or breaking into old lady Gerda's mansion to steal some fine baked Chocolate Gateau cake).

'El-_sa_?' The last syllable lilting to the sky means she wants me to go out and play.

'Elsaaah.' Taunting, means she wants to show off something she made (or nicked).

'Elsa!' Demanding. Means I have no business being in my room when the most important thing in the world is happening right now, with her.

I think she could come up with an opera with no lyrics other than the two syllables of my name and she would be able to express anything from slapstick humour to bawling tragedy. She's exceptionally expressive that way, and sometimes it can be exhausting.

If truth be told, I honestly prefer staying in my room and devour books all day. Dickens, Bronte, Coelho an occasional Susan Collins and John Green. Sometimes I am in the middle of a thickening plot when she would barge through my window with twigs and leaves nesting in her copper hair. And she would hastily brush off the dust and lint from her everywhere except her hair. And somehow I didn't mind her messy neatness.

'Psst, Elsa, I want to show you something!'

But no matter how annoyed I get, one look at those dancing teal eyes, the hopeful furrow of her copper brow, the mischief smirking those lips… and I'm gone.

It was our third summer of being friends. She just turned nine and I was soon to be twelve. I was getting a bit old for her usual games. 'Can this wait?' I ask, but I was already slipping on my ripped jeans and sliding my foot into socks and sneakers.

She grinned in that way of hers that reminds me of hot chocolate, melting mallows and daffodil fuzz that tickle your face.

I spared a glance at the clock. I have exactly one more hour before Mum comes back from work.

We climb down the tree from my window even though we could use the front door. We rarely break our tradition, she and I.

We ran past ten houses, turned right up the hill where the swankier Tudor houses stood. We vaulted the gated park of old lady Gerda's mansion, careful to keep a lookout for the mangy german shepherd who was always on the prowl.

The park was deserted and overgrown. Ivy and bushes thrived at will. We wonder why old Gerda still bothers with it. But it was our park, a place where we would tell our tallest stories, a place where we could share secrets, where we first discovered magic.

My bestfriend pulled me to the fountain at the centre. It was one of those marble white fountains that are now too mossy, it looked green from afar. At the base of the fountain was a wide, marbled basin where old coins sat at the bottom like shipwrecked treasure.

'Elsa, I want to give you something,' She peered up at me, uncharacteristically shy.

'What is it?' I lean forward, trying to get a glimpse of the thing she was holding behind her back.

'Just…close your eyes, or I might not give it. Okay?'

I sighed. 'Fine.' And shut my eyes. My ears hyper aware of the rustling leaves on the ground. The cacophony of chirping birds in the distance. The last glimmers of the late sun on my face.

After a few minutes, I tapped my foot. What was supposed to happen?

Then I felt something warm skitter across my face. Her breath? And warmer still was the feel of soft lips brushing across my right cheek. I felt a flutter in my tummy.

'Okay you can open your eyes now,' Her voice was near. Too near.

When I flutter my eyes open, I was almost swallowed by the brightness of her teal eyes. Her face was very near, our noses almost touching.

'Elsa?' She said in a rare solemn voice. I have never seen her so focused in my entire life! 'Will you take me, Anna, as your bestest best friend forever? Even when you go to Hogwarts and meet other cool magical people?'

'Anna… this is a bit too much don't you think?' I was nervous. God was I nervous but I grinned and brushed it off.

'Just answer the question, Elsa! I kissed your cheek. You have no choice but to answer to me.'

I sigh. I couldn't help myself. What is she asking for anyway? It wasn't a promise. Or a betrothal. It was just really statement of fact. An everyday truth. The sun rises in the morning. The sky is blue. Anna was, is, always the one dearest to me. Wherever I will go.

'Yes, Anna. I do.' I was surprised by the thickness of my voice. Or the shaking of my hands when she took my right hand and slipped something heavy and round into it.

'This is my promise coin. The shiniest copper coin I could find from the fountain. See, that's Joan of Arc right there, so when you feel lonely in that cold castle, you will be brave like her. And the copper colour will let you remember that I'm here. I'll always be your friend.'

I clutch the coin in my hand and stared and stared at it. Because if I looked at her I just might lose it. I was reminded that for the first time in a long while, I will be going to a new place, a new school without her.

'Well don't just stand there dummy.' Anna cajoled. 'C'mere and give me a hug!'

'Why you must be _so _demanding?' I said as I tucked the coin into my jean's pocket before moving closer to her.

'Because I can. Because you love me,' She sighed as she fell eagerly into my scrawny arms.

I held her tight and inhaled the scent of summer from her tiny neck.

I couldn't agree with her more.

TBC

A/N: Want more? Well don't just sit there. Let me know. =)


	2. Chapter 2 Gradual Change

**A Different Magic**

**By Sleek Ink**

* * *

><p>AN: The Hogwarts chapter will come in the next one (Sorry! Still polishing that bit. Note that in this AU, first years start at age twelve, not eleven). This chapter is mostly filler for your Elsanna fluffy needs. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Gradual Change<strong>

**.**

Growing up is funny. Other people notice it more than you do. I just turned fifteen but I don't really feel anything different. They said I have become willowy, that I bore my mother's feminine grace (whatever the heck that means). In between three summers my hair has paled into wintry white, not the straw yellow it used to be. The weirdest thing of all is that my chest has suddenly become a point of interest. Well, for the boys at Hogwarts mostly. I can't count the number of times I've caught a teenaged boy striking up a conversation with my chest. Yes, my chest feels considerably…heavier than I remembered, but hello they are just boobs for crying out loud! Not a frickin' circus show!

'Elsa? Now where did your mind run off to now?'

A light fluttering touch on my forehead brought me back to reality in the form of inquisitive teal eyes. Her finely spun copper strands caught the glow of the late sun. A hint of a smirk lit her roundish face, a face that was on the brink of leaving childhood. But not quite yet.

Anna. _My_ Anna. I hope that no matter how many changes there will be in my life, Anna will always be the same.

We were in my room. The unofficial Elsa Anna HQ. The place where we've hatched a hundred schemes and dreamed the silliest dreams. But for several summers now, I have been lacklustre in keeping up with Anna's antics.

'Sorry,' I said, warmth flooding my voice as I regarded the girl sprawled on the bed beside me. At twelve years old, Anna was a bunch of twiggy arms, gangly legs and a bucketful of feisty. 'Was just thinking…'

'_Obviously_. You think more than you breathe, Elsa. It's unhealthy.'

'Says the girl who has feet for brains. How is it you ended up in an animal shelter with _you_ inside the cage, again?'

The dusting of fine freckles across Anna's cheeks flamed red. 'It's…long story. Some pig. And a pie. There may or may not have been some tussling over the said pie. Wait… why am I even explaining myself to you? You never come out with me anymore. Ever since Hogwarts, you've become _bloody_ boring. I mean, more than your usual broody boring self.' Anna defiantly swung her legs up and rested her bare feet on a pile of my pillows. She knew that would usually grate my nerves when she did that. God knows what sort of muck those feet had recently been into.

I closed my eyes and chewed my inner cheek. I was getting better at this control thing. Dumbledore would be proud.

'Anna, for the nth time. I'm too old for those kinds of stuff. And now that I know magic, I might accidentally turn someone into a balloon or something.'

'Whoa. You can do that?' Anna sprung into a sitting position. Her feet wiggled, making my bed bounce. 'Hey, maybe you can turn me into a giant blimp! Then I can carry you and I'll fly us to the Aurora.'

A furtive smile escaped my lips. Anna and I shared the same fascination with the mysterious lights of the Aurora Borealis. We used to make up stories of secret kingdoms and beautiful light creatures hiding inside those shifting beams.

'That would be a complicated bit of transfiguration. I mean – a midget like you into a blimp?' I sniggered at the image of Anna looking like an oversized pufferfish in the sky, skittering dangerously close to pointy roofs and skyscrapers. I leaned against the headboard of the bed and tucked myself into a more comfortable position, prying open my favourite book on Charms.

'Hey! Who are you calling midget?!' Anna scrambled her scrawny legs to sit on my lap, jostling my book away to the floor.

'Oomf, Anna!' I glowered at the redhead. 'Did anybody ever tell you that for someone so tiny, you weigh like an elephant? Get off me.' I raised a hand to shove her away.

But my hand was stilled midway by a surprisingly strong, iron grip and a ferocious, copper-browed scowl.

'How dare you call me a midget and an elephant?' Anna's voice went dangerously calm as she pinned my wrist up against the headboard. 'Prepare for the wrath of…'

'No, Anna.' I pleaded.

'Tickle Bug!' Anna shrieked as she brandished a hand, curled into a tarantula-like form.

I tried to escape, but her indomitable weight pinned me against the bed.

I squirmed left and right. Blocked her with my free arm. But the tickle missiles exploded everywhere. It landed on my belly, scuttled to the sides of my waist… and flicked to that excruciatingly sensitive underside of my knees. I jerked helplessly like a person being electrocuted underwater.

'Stop! Please!' I yelped in between gales of trembling laughter.

'Say you're sorry!' Anna demanded as she redoubled her efforts in finding all my ticklish spots.

I know I was just being nice to her. She's tiny for goodness sakes. I'm fifteen! It's time to show her who's boss.

With all the might I could summon, I heaved and rolled us on the bed. With a great grunt, I crashed on top of Anna. I would've flattened the breath out of her hadn't she stopped my abrupt landing with her hands. Hands that have somehow found its way to my…

'Oh,' Anna whispered. Her eyes flew open in shock.

I couldn't register anything much except for the feel of warm palms cupping and pushing against my breasts.

'Elsa… I didn't mean. I-'

At that moment the door of my room swung open. To my chagrin, I saw the dark mane of my mother popping in.

'Everything okay, girls? I thought I heard…Oh.' My mother's eyes froze at the sight of me and Anna, entangled on the bed.

My face paled while Anna's cheeks burned crimson.

After a full minute of silence, my mother shrugged her shoulders as if nothing was amiss. 'Anna, when you are done groping Elsa, will you join us for dinner? And Elsa, please help me set the table.'

'Yes, Mom.'

'Yes, Mrs. Aren.'

After the door clicked shut we immediately unscrambled ourselves and stood far away from each other.

'It was an accident. I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to grab you like that. I would never ever… I mean, not that it wasn't nice. You were quite soft and nice. Wait, what?' Anna sputtered, aghast at what she said.

'Shh. It's okay, Anna. I knew you didn't mean to.' I said, willing myself to meet her eyes even if I just wanted to bolt out of the door. 'Just…don't squeeze too hard. It hurts.'

'Okay, no hard squeezing, check! I'll be sure to remember that. For the next time it happens.' An impish grin sneaked up on Anna's features.

'Why…you. You're not sorry at all! You insolent, little midget!' I picked up my fallen book from the floor and chased Anna around the room. Murder by four hundred pages of paper cuts plain in my eyes.

Anna squealed as she zigged zagged around the room like a loose firecracker.

Needless to say it took us awhile before we got down to dinner.

.

Really, growing up is overrated. I am in no hurry. And as long as I have Anna with me, I know part of my childhood will always be there behind those mischievous teal eyes. But then again I would be lying to myself if I pretend that our relationship will always be the same. How can it, when I still haven't told her why Dumbledore had always sent Aurors to keep an eye on me whenever I leave Hogwarts for the holidays? Or that I have powers that are rare even for a witch?

I sighed.

I need to tell her, when the time comes. It might change everything. But until then, I have this summer where I am just Elsa. And she, my Anna.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N: Reading is nice. But reviews are love!**

**Have you heard of the song Lorelei by the Cocteau Twins? Thought it would be a nice summer afternoon song for the young Elsanna. Don't you think so?**


End file.
